Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving device and a driving method.
Description of Related Art
In the driving device of serially-connected insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), the way of transmitting the driving signal plays a critical role. If an error occurs in the transmission process of the driving signal, the driving device cannot effectively control the serially-connected IGBTs.
Generally, the driving device may use a logic level signal with a high-to-low voltage level, e.g. the pulse-width-modulation (PWM) signal, as a control signal for driving the serially-connected IGBTs. Briefly, the transmission process of the PWM signal modulates the PWM signal into a positive-negative pulse signal, which is transmitted using a transformer, and then the positive-negative pulse signal is demodulated by a demodulating circuit to obtain the driving signal. Subsequently, the above-mentioned driving signal is used to drive the serially-connected IGBTs.
However, the driving device is in an abnormal status generates severe electromagnetic interruption; in this case, the last negative pulse signal of the modulated PWM signal will be interfered and hence cannot be successfully demodulated by the demodulating circuit. As such, the serially-connected IGBT that should have been turned off will not be turned off.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages associated with existing products still await improvements and solutions that those skilled in the art have been looking for.